Current disrupters used in Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) operations are remotely-fired, single-shot, smooth-bored gun tubes which propel simple slugs via specialized blank cartridges. In general, these devices (such as the 0.50 cal MK2 De-Armer) do not weigh much more than the slugs they propel, and the recoil force on the disrupter is tremendous. There is currently and historically a problem with locating the disrupter after an initiation. If not properly secured, a disrupter can be thrown a tremendous distance. According to one aspect of this invention, by providing means for attaching a high-tensile strength rope or cable to the disrupter, the system can be much more easily attached to a sandbag or other weight which will prevent such recoil from propelling the disrupter rearward, or in other unwanted directions.
In another aspect of the invention, an operator may attach the cable to a wirecutter, e.g., as well as to the sandbag (or other weight), and the disrupter can also or simultaneously be used as a remote wire-cutting tool. In this mode, the force of the recoiling disrupter and its attached wire-cutter will shear through whatever wire it had been pre-positioned to cut.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the cable maybe attached to a military shovel, e.g., or another long rod, which can use the recoiling force of the disrupter to unearth a buried item via mechanical advantage. In this way, the disrupter can also or simultaneously be used as a remote pull tool.